


Normal Shorts

by Keziah



Series: This Isn't Normal, Is It? [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and other stories that take place in the "This Isn't Normal, Is It?" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after "What Do You Give The Spy Who Has Everything?".

Root glanced at Shaw, pausing in her typing. “Hey Sameen.”

“Yeah?” Shaw eyed the speck of dirt on her gun ferociously.

“We’re dating, right?”

“No.”

“I think we are.”

“We aren’t.”

“I have proof!” Root declared with a smug look on her face.

“What proof.”

Root sat up and counted each one out on her fingers. “You won’t let me date anyone else. I won’t let you date anyone else. We feed each other. We wear each other’s clothes. We share weapons. We live together.”

“We’re not dating.”

Root frowned. “Then what are we?”

Shaw paused, thinking. “We’re better together.”


End file.
